


igniting rain

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sob a chuva, a chama do amor queima mais forte.© One Piece pertence a Eiichiro Oda.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	igniting rain

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one-shot, originalmente, era pra ser minha contribuição para a Sannami week 2019.
> 
> Infelizmente, eu sou impossivelmente lerda na escrita; então, quase um ano atrasada, finalmente terminei essa coisinha ontem.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem.

Ela tinha planejado tudo desde o início. Para uma geógrafa como ela, que previa com maestria o clima mirabolante da Grand Line, uma chuva torrencial de verão não era nada de mais. Desde manhã, quando os Chapéus de Palha aportaram nessa nova ilha, Nami sabia que a tarde traria uma chuva densa. Provavelmente deveria ter reportado essa informação a seus companheiros, mas ela tinha algo melhor em mente: a possibilidade de um encontro que terminasse em um beijo caloroso sob a chuva era, sem dúvidas, muito romântica.

Por isso, quando a navegadora fora até a cozinha do Thousand Sunny e dissera a certo cozinheiro que queria “passar tempo juntos”, ela não mencionara nada sobre a chuva iminente. Afinal, naquele momento o céu estava límpido e azul como o mar, e qualquer um que não tivesse conhecimento avançado de meteorologia diria que o dia permaneceria quente e ensolarado.

As ruas do vilarejo estavam cheias àquela hora do dia, repletas de pessoas que iam de um lado para o outro, fazendo compras nas tendas de feira ou simplesmente caminhando em direção a algum lugar. Nami sentiu uma pontada de irritação; ambientes cheios eram excelentes para furtos, mas ela preferia lugares mais reservados quando saía em um encontro, se é que aquilo poderia sequer ser chamado de encontro, já que havia a possibilidade de toparem com os outros idiotas do bando que também tinham saído.

O Sol brilhava a pico no céu e a brisa marítima tornava o clima agradável, atraindo todos para fora de suas casas, mas isso não duraria por muito mais tempo, pensou a ruiva com um leve sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Seu companheiro, por outro lado, parecia não se importar com a multidão ao redor deles. Suas declarações de amor não conheciam o conceito de vergonha.

— Nami- _swaaan_ , o que você deseja fazer hoje? — Sanji cantarolou, seguindo ela de perto pelas vielas da cidade.

— Nem sei, — Ela deu de ombros, olhando em volta a procura de algo que lhe chamasse a atenção. — Essa vila não parece ser muito interessante.

Ele tinha que concordar com a ruiva, realmente não havia nada de especial naquela cidade, mas ficou surpreso por ela não querer ir às compras como de costume. Ainda assim, o casal se pôs a caminhar lado a lado pelos caminhos de pedra rústica, de mãos dadas devido à insistência de uma das partes. Nami manteve seu sexto sentido, o que usava para prever o clima nas águas violentas da Grand Line, aguçado durante o percurso e, depois de poucos minutos, infinitas gotas densas despencaram do céu subitamente nublado.

— Eh?! — Sanji encarou o céu que há um segundo não possuía nenhuma nuvem sequer. Nem mesmo seu avançado nível de _haki_ da observação conseguira prever a tempestade-surpresa.

— Minha nossa… — Nami tentou aparentar surpresa, mas ela sorria por dentro: mais uma de suas previsões cumprida com precisão.

Antes que ela pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, uma jaqueta preta foi jogada sobre sua cabeça e um braço envolveu seus ombros protetoramente.

— É melhor voltarmos para o Sunny. — Ele alertou, enquanto começava a guiar a companheira de volta ao porto.

— E-espere, Sanji- _kun_ …! — A ruiva freou bruscamente, agarrando o braço do cozinheiro para mantê-lo parado. Se eles voltassem agora para o Sunny, todo o planejamento dela teria sido em vão.

— O que há de errado, Nami- _san_? — Olhos azul-escuros expressavam confusão e preocupação ao encará-la.

Nami ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, perdida naquele belo semblante que olhava-a fixamente. Não demorou muito para a navegadora retomar o controle de si mesma e lembrar-se de sua intenção inicial ao ir no passeio pela cidade. Ah, sim, ela queria acender uma chama de romance tão intensa que nem mesmo a chuva pudesse extinguir. E foi com isso em mente que a ruiva agarrou a gravata do companheiro, puxando-o em sua direção, e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

A chuva torrencial encharcou ambos piratas em questão de segundos, o frio da água rivalizado pela chama da paixão. Beijar na chuva era bom, tanto que se passou uma quantidade de tempo considerável antes de o beijo ser interrompido. Os dois se encararam em silêncio, ofegantes, antes de se unirem novamente.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, as ruas finalmente vazias exceto por eles; a chuva havia proporcionado a calmaria que a navegadora tanto desejara. Na segunda pausa, Sanji segurou os ombros dela e recuperou o fôlego antes de falar.

— Devemos voltar. — O cozinheiro deixou sem bom-senso falar, embora no fundo quisesse continuar ali até que algum deles desmaiasse por falta de ar. — Você vai pegar um resfriado, Nami- _san_.

— Preocupe-se com si mesmo. — Nami ignorou o conselho e se inclinou para a frente, dessa vez em direção ao pescoço exposto do loiro.

Sanji ia protestar, mas a sensação dos lábios macios sobre sua pele o calou. Nami tinha esse poder sobre ele. A noção de tempo perdida, o cozinheiro não fazia ideia de quantos minutos tinham se passado quando tomou o rosto dela e selou seus lábios novamente em um beijo.

A chuva tinha se transformado em finas gotas a esse ponto e as vielas recebiam novamente a luz do Sol que reaparecia por detrás das nuvens. 

— Agora, — Nami sussurrou, as mãos ainda envoltas no pescoço dele. — Talvez seja hora de voltarmos…

— Que cruel, Nami- _san_. — Ele sorriu desanimado, afastando as mechas ruivas molhadas do rosto dela. — Você me faz ficar assim e me deixa desejando mais.

— Hã? Você fala como se preferisse nada ao invés apenas um beijo. — Nami comprimiu os lábios em um biquinho, se desvencilhando dele. — Que mal-agradecido, acho que você ficará melhor sem nada da próxima vez.

Sanji rapidamente levantou as mãos em um gesto de defesa.

— Não é para tanto, Nami- _san_. — O cozinheiro tentou amenizar a situação, porque se havia algo que ele definitivamente queria era que aquilo se repetisse um milhão de vezes. — Para mim, somente poder ficar ao seu lado já é a maior das honras.

A navegadora sorriu satisfeita e, tomando a mão dele na sua, não perdeu tempo em traçar de volta o caminho para o Sunny.

— Sabe, Sanji- _kun_ , eu estou me sentindo generosa hoje, — Ela apertou a mão dele de leve, para dar ênfase ao que iria dizer. — Se me disser o que você realmente quer, quem sabe eu realize seus desejos.

Ele voltou seu semblante para o dela o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia, incerto se aquilo era apenas mais uma de suas brincadeiras ou se ela estava realmente falando sério. Para sua êxtase, Sanji não encontrou nenhum sinal de mentira naqueles olhos castanhos.

Um sorriso sugestivo surgiu nos lábios dela e, com uma mão em concha ao lado de sua orelha, Nami fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse e despejasse suas fantasias.

Engolindo em seco e sentindo como se seu coração estivesse prestes a escapar pela boca, o cozinheiro se inclinou em direção a ela e, após arrumar uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha dela, sussurrou em seu ouvido o que seu coração tanto ansiava.

Nami escutou atentamente e não pode evitar que o rubor tomasse conta de seu rosto. Uma parte dela esperava poder colocar o diário de navegação dos Chapéus de Palha em dia, mas Nami estava mais do que satisfeita em passar essa tarefa para o dia seguinte; o resto da tarde e a noite inteira seriam muito ocupados para ela.

Sanji apertou a mão dela, ainda enlaçada a dele, e os dois seguiram juntos para o Sunny.


End file.
